A. Technical Field
This document relates to a hydraulic air compressor and generator system.
B. Background Art
Conventional hydraulic air compressors are known. They have an entrainment head above the compressor head of the hydraulic air compressor. As such, conventional hydraulic air compressors are only able to be located in limited use environments. Many conventional hydraulic air compressors do not provide a closed cycle system, and those that appear or profess to, if any, do not provide a true closed cycle system in all use environments (e.g., when placed in a lake or ocean for example). Additionally, the compressed air output of conventional hydraulic air compressors are used to directly power gas turbines and other fossil fuel requiring equipment which produce pollution.